The Feel Good Drag
by Booboo94
Summary: Its about Michael Glass' little sister Arabella coming back. Clair isn't in my story because Shane is Arabella's; :P


Okay I do not own anyone or thing from the Morganville vampires. I only own Arabell.

Arabella Glass, the little sister of Michael Glass was sitting in Common Grounds for the first time in years. She had moved back, not sure why she wanted to move back, it just kinda happened. Sitting there she had her laptop opened, typing something. Her eyes darted around the room, she remember this place so well. Only 17 now, she was on her own and needed a place to stay.

Closing her laptop, Arabella looked in the newspaper, there she saw an add: The _Glass_ House looking for one new house mate. Must be able to pay rent...so on and so on. Arabella wondered if it could be her brother Michael. Getting the number Arabella stood up getting her things and walking out of the coffee house.

(phone conversation)

_House owner: Hello?_

_Arabella: Hi. Are you the one with the room avalible?_

_House Owne: Yes, I'm Michael Glass. Who is this. (Bingo)_

_Arabella: This is Arabella._

_Michael: Arabella? As in my sister?_

_Arabella: Yes, now about the room?_

_Michael: Its yours just come on over._

_Arabella: Okay I'll be there soon. I can't wait to see you._

_Michael: Yeah me to Arabella._

_Arabella: Bye._

_Michael: Bye..._

(Click)

Arabella hung up the phone and put it away. She walked to her car, and let out a sigh as it was dark and she knew this town's dirty little secret. Starting the car, she began to drive down the road. She looked for the house, and finally found it. It was big. Parking the car, she noticed an old, dark car. She guessed it must be his other house mates.

Getting out of the car, Arabella walked to the door and knocked. Waiting there, finally the door began to open. It was her big brother. He was tall, built, shaggy, blonde hair. He was very handsome.

"Hello there big brother." Arabella had a smile on her face as she spoke to him. She hadn't seen him since her and her parents moved away a few years ago. Her smile grew as her older brother pulled her into a big hug.

"Arabella." He said hugging her tightly. "I've missed you. Where's mom and dad?" He asked confused. She guessed he didn't get their letter.

"Well they're not here." Arabella told him softly. "I came alone to attened college." She said softly and bit her lip. His face told her he didn't like that.

"Sis..." Michael began. "You know you can't be here. You know this town just like I do." He reminded her, yet he should know by now she wasn't gonna listen to him now. "You should leave while you still can." He warned.

Arabella's eyes looked over him. Something was different and she didn't know what but she was gonna find out. His face looked perfect, hell his whole body looked it. His skin was so pale...That was it. She got it. "Your...one of them." Arabella whispered looking at him. Her heart sank. The one person she thought was someone she could trust was now one of _THEM._

Michael's face told it all. He had the face of shame. It made Arabella frown. "I...can explain, but please come inside before it gets any later." He told her. He took her hand and pulled her in. Arabella didn't know if she should trust him, yet she went anyhow.

Walking inside the house, she looked around. Arabella smiled, it was a nice house, very Michael. Looking at the pictures she saw the ones of her, him, and his best friend Shane when they were in highschool together. Arabella was only a year or two younger than the boys.

Shane Collins, 19 year old boy who had been Michael's friend since first grade. Shane was tall and built like Michael. His hair was shaggy and brown. His eyes were the most beautiful blue. To tell the truth, Arabella had always had a thing for him. Yet she knew he would never be into her, he could have any girl he wanted.

"I needed to get out of this house. I was trapped as a ghost by day, half human by night." Michael began to explain to his sister. "I had Amlie to change me. I was going crazy, plus my friends needed me." He said and went on in his story. Arabella couldn't believe how much she had missed in only a short time, but she guessed a short time in Morganville was a long time for the people.

"Wow..." Arabella was cut off by someone coming down the stairs.

"Michael? Are you down here?" A soft female voice called for him. The voice was one Ara knew well.

"Eve?" Ara stood up and looked at the stairs. Wow she had changed. She was never goth in highschool.

"Arabella? What are you doing here?" Eve asked, sounding almost in shock. Bitting down on her lip Ara just smile a bit.

"I guess I'm gonna be living here now." Ara smiled more.

"Wow thats cool." Eve smiled sweetly at her, before almost being knock down by the guy coming behind her to get downstairs.

"Move!" Said the guy. He playfully pushed her and ran down the stairs to the bottom step. He froze looking at Ara. "You..." He said in almost a whisper. He went white almost like he saw a ghost.

"Hi Shane." Arabella said softly and smiled at him. Her dark emerald eyes staired at him. Shane looked at her and took a breath.

"Arabella." Shane grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "God its been forever!" He said and picked her up spinning her around.

"Put her down." Michael said leaning against the wall frame. Shane stopped and laughed. He hugged her tightly and looked at Michael.

"I can't help I haven't seem my midget in years." Shane teased her about her hight. He was like 6'1 while she was only 5'2. He gave her a nuggey.

"Stop!" Arabella whinned as he did it. Shane let her go and wrapped his arm around her neck. "I missed you too Shane." Arabella laughed and poked his side. And yep still jumpy.

"Arabella what are you doing back here?" Shane asked looking at her with a concerned look. "Its not safe here for you or anyone."

"I'm going to college." Arabella told him simply. "Its not a big deal. I can take care of myself." Arabella had her arms crossed over her chest.

"There are bloodsucking vamps out there." He made the guestur with his hands to his neck and looked at Michael. "No offence."

"Its cool." Michael smiled softly. "But Shane does make a point. Its not safe."

"Don't worry." Arabella said and showed a braclet. "I get a free pass while I go to college." She smiled more at him. Michael shook his head, he knew there was no use in trying to reason with his little sister. Shane just gave a small smile.

"Well atleast she is safe and with us." Shane said trying to cheer Michael up. He put his arm around her. "Just think, if any guys come on to her, you can make them piss their pants." Shane laughed as Michael rolled his eyes. He gave the 'Why do I know you' look.

"I guess." Micheal sighed softly. "Shane help her get her bags in, I'll finish dinner." Michael told them and kissed Arabella's head and took Eve's hand.

Walking outside with Shane was kind of quiet. Aeabella popped the trunk of her car and walked to it. Shane stood there and looked at her suit cases. "So this is all?" He asked kind of confused like.

"Yep." Arabella said looking at him. She didn't get it. Was there suppost to be more?

"Well your a girl. I'd figure you would have like two make up cases, and then like 5 suit cases for clothes and then another suit case or two for pursonal items." Shane went on and Arabella just laughed at him.

"Your so weird." Arabella grabbed one of the three suit cases. "Come on mucho man." Rolling her eyes she walked into the big house and up the steps. She waited til Shane was on the top steps with her. "Uhhh, which one is my room?" Arabella asked him.

Shane stepped in front of her and laughed. "Come on." He said and took her down the hall to the last room and opened the door. There was a big bed and dresser with a big closet. Arabella smiled. "Like it?" Shane asked her.

"Yep love it." She smiled big and put her things down on the floor and layed on the bed. Shane stood ther and laughed.


End file.
